As Long As Your Mine
by Kurtrina Hummel
Summary: You'll just have to read and find out! Dedicated to brneyedgirl! Unsure of what rating should be so I pickked T just to be safe!


Okay, I needed to write this because I'm on vacation and I only brought one cd with me and it was the _Wicked _soundtrack. This is one of my favorite songs on the cd so I put it to a Raven and Robin story. This will most likely be a oneshot, but I'm not entirely sure...

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans or the musical _Wicked_.

DEDICATION: This story is dedicated to Brneyedgirl. Hope this combination of Teen Titans and _Wicked_ is to your satisfaction!

As Long As You're Mine

Raven landed on the roof with a thud. She had been flying all over Jump trying to clear her mind. Lately her thoughts often strayed to a certain masked young man. The same young masked man that now opened the door leading to the roof.

"Raven? What are you doing out here so late?"

"I could be asking you the same thing, Boy Blunder."

Robin sighed. He hated when she used this line against him. All he ever did was care for her and she treated him like he was Beast Boy.

"Well, Rae, that's not fair. I asked you first."

Raven groaned inwardly. Why did he have to be so cocky all the time? It was bad enough having him around all day and in her dreams. Couldn't she get away from him for one night?

"If you must know, I was clearing my mind. It was filled with thoughts of..." she trailed off.

He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her stomach and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Raven, you can tell me anything. You know that, don't you?" he replied to her.

"Robin, some things are supposed to be kept secret."

"Raven, if this is about me, I want to know what I did to offend you."

Raven was taken aback. He thought he offended her? When she did voice anything, he continued.

"Raven, if this is about Star and me, then don't worry because it's over between us. I figured I only liked her because she was beautiful on the outside, but the inside was rotten to the core. Besides, all that time, I was in love with someone else and didn't even know it."

Raven's heart leapt. Could he mean her? Who else could it be? Starfire and her were the only girls he really knew like that. But what if she was wrong? She had to know!

"Robin, what are you saying?" She turned her head turns him causing his head to slip onto her shoulder.

"I'm saying that somewhere close by, the girl of my dreams is waiting for me to tell her." He replied cooly.

"Do I know her, Robin?" Raven was getting anxious and he was giving her cryptic clues that she would never figure out!

He smirked, "You know her quite well." When he saw her brow furrow in frustration from thinking, he blurted out everything. "Raven! I mean you!"

Her breath caught in her throat. She looked out over the bay below them. It looked a lot like one of her dreams. He was there professing his love for her while she stood there shocked yet ecstatic with joy and happiness. Then, something that had never happen in the dreams happened.

He turned his head towards her face and kissed he cheek. A single tear rolled down Raven's face. It wasn't a tear of sadness, but a tear of happiness and relief.

"Robin, I... I love you as well."

"Phew! For a second there, I thought you would turn me down."

"Never would I do that. It's just that I thought it was a dream." She felt him move his head back on top of hers. His arms squeezed tighter around her. She gasped. This was how her dreams ended though. He would always tighten his grip on her then he would fade into nothingness.

"Robin?"

"Yes, Raven?"

Raven sighed then began to speak again. "Kiss me to fiercely, hold me to tight. I need help believing, you're with me tonight." Robin tightened his grip once more when he heard the sincerity in her voice. He dragged her to the ground where she laid in his arms.

"My wildest dreamings could not for see, lying beside you, with you wanting me." She then realized she didn't care if this was reality or fantasy, as long as they were together. "Just for this moment, as long as your mine."

Her emotions were going haywire inside her mind. They were finally showing! She was finally acting more human than demon! "I've lost all resistence, and crossed the border line!"

Then a thought occurred to her, what if she was asleep and woke up? She wouldn't be able to guarantee that she would ever dream this again. "And if it turns out, it's over to fast,"She would always remember this dream. She would replay it in her head every night. "I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine."

Robin lay there with Raven beside him looking up at the stars. She still thought she was dreaming! He could tell by the way she was talking. He pinched her and she flinched. She gave him a questioning look then realized what had happened. Her face lit up immediately.

Robin smiled and began to talk to her. "Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise." He looked over at her and stroked her cheek. "You've got me seeing through different eyes."

He got a dazed look over his eyes. "Somehow I've fallen under your spell, and somehow I'm feeling something I've felt."

They locked eyes and quietly whispered to each other. "Every moment, as long as you're mine. I'll wake up my body, and make for lost time."

Robin was somehow hearing her fear about how they would probably try and fail at being in a relationship. So he spoke her fears aloud. "You say there's no future for us as a pair."

Raven then read his mind in turn and felt a wave of love radiate from his aura. "I know, I may know, I don't care."

They again whispered to each other the darkness. "Just for this moment, as long as you're mine. I'll be how you want to, and see how bright we shine. Borrow the moonlight, until it is through. I know I'll be here, holding you, as long as you're mine."

Robin noticed a new emotion flash across Raven's face. He furrowed his brows in concern. "What is it?"

Raven looked up at him with a devious smile on her face. "It's just... for the first time... I feel... wicked."

Robin smirked and pulled her closer for a passionate, heated kiss which lead to more than just a relationship...


End file.
